


Непредвиденное затруднение

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, Furry, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: От незваного гостя Криденс мог ожидать любой неприятности — кроме этой.!AU, где часть магов — представители антропоморфной кошачьей расы.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 1





	Непредвиденное затруднение

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, ксенофилия, альтернативная анатомия, шерсть.

У порога сидел кот. Криденс подавил желание протереть глаза, только моргнул. Но кот не исчез. Синее пальто, коричневый костюм, на задних (или следует говорить — нижних?) лапах вместо обычных кожаных манжет шнурованные ботинки; кудрявая длинная шерсть на голове тщательно взбита и уложена в подобие человеческой чёлки. Он сидел на потёртом рыжеватом чемодане, подперев голову передней лапой, и смотрел снизу вверх с доброжелательным любопытством. Хвост покачивался и извивался, подметая пушистым кончиком пыльный пол.

— Пошёл вон, — велел Криденс.

Кот не шевельнулся. Стараясь не смотреть в его сторону — иначе рука так и тянулась погладить рыжую шерсть, потрепать по ушам, — Криденс отпер дверь зачарованным ключом. В ладонь кольнуло: дверь кто-то пытался открыть. Криденс покосился на незваного гостя с неодобрением. Морда сделалась виноватой; для кошачьего выражение читалось удивительно легко.

Когда створка начала открываться, кот оттолкнулся лапой в ботинке от пола и отодвинулся вместе с чемоданом. Потом поднялся и отошёл на пару шагов, посматривая искоса, выжидающе, словно всерьёз рассчитывал, что его пригласят внутрь. Хвост неподвижно свешивался из-под пальто. Короткие вибриссы подёргивались, выдавая нетерпение. Криденс остановился на пороге, спиной к нему, и секунду раздумывал — послать погрубее? Спустить с лестницы? Или всё-таки выслушать? Но, обернувшись, он обнаружил, что лестничная площадка пуста. Ругнувшись про себя, Криденс с досадой захлопнул дверь. В тесной каморке под самой крышей, которую язык с трудом поворачивался назвать квартирой, было полно пыли, крохотные искорки плавали в солнечных лучах. Он чихнул и, морщась, прошёл к умывальнику.

Он управился с поручением быстрее, чем можно было ожидать — во многом намеренно, чтобы оставить немного времени на собственные дела. Оставалось только собрать вещи, пока его отсутствие никто не заметил — в замке за ним следили постоянно, а на свободе проверяли время от времени. Вероятно, чаще, чем он мог заметить. Поэтому, расслышав за окном шорох, он мысленно чертыхнулся и подошёл к распахнутым створкам, уже ожидая увидеть ищейку из "ближнего круга".

Под окном шёл узкий карниз с символическим поручнем, фута на три или четыре возвышающийся над крышей соседнего дома. Расстояние между домами было небольшим, но вполне достаточным, чтобы случайно провалиться при попытке погулять по краю. На поручне разместился рыжий кот. Синее пальто было при нём, несмотря на жару, но ботинки исчезли. Полосато-пятнистые лапы охватывали полосы хорошо выделанной коричневой кожи, поуже — на ступнях, пошире, уходящие под отвороты брюк и вроде бы украшенные какими-то пряжками — на лодыжках. Кот непринуждённо балансировал на металлическом поручне, поглядывая снизу вверх и по сторонам ровно с тем же выражением на морде, что и в прошлый раз. Криденс подавил раздражённый вздох.

— Слушаю тебя.

— Слышал, ты ищешь кое-что. — Голос оказался довольно приятным, мягким, выговор — удивительно ровным для кота, скорее человеческим, хотя и не очень внятным. Даже акцент считывался.

— Откуда тебе это известно? — недовольно уточнил Криденс.

Кот посмотрел на него как будто бы смущённо. Впрочем, Криденс не был уверен, что не наигранно — тем более что кошачьи губы отчётливо складывались в улыбку.

— Я тоже умею опрашивать людей. Знаешь, многие не могут устоять перед кошками. — Он показал блеснувшие на солнце кончики клыков.

Криденс потёр лицо рукой. Кот явно воспринял это как приглашение продолжить разговор; он ловко выполнил манёвр, в таком положении напоминающий цирковой кульбит, и сел на поручень боком, опустив в сторону скрещенные ноги, как будто на край софы или вроде того пристроился. Криденс вдруг заметил, что передней — верхней лапой он придерживает чемодан, висящий на перекинутом через плечо узком ремне.

— Так я нашёл человека, который может предоставить информацию, — сказал кот совершенно спокойно. Когда он сел, пальто приподнялось, и хвост выглядывал, снова покачиваясь словно бы сам по себе. — Могу принести тебе.

— Человека? — уточнил Криденс — наполовину с мрачной иронией, наполовину всерьёз. Волшебники могли совершать довольно странные поступки в полной уверенности, что всё делают правильно.

— Записи.

Криденс скрестил руки перед собой, опираясь грудью о край оконной рамы.

— И что ты за это хочешь?

Подрагивающие мохнатые уши его гипнотизировали. Кот всё ещё поглядывал то на него, то куда-то в сторону, как будто опасался выпустить из виду что-то внизу, между домами.

— Поговорить. Обменяться информацией. — Уши слегка прижались, вид у кота опять сделался странно виноватый. — Осмотреть тебя. Познакомиться поближе.

— Как будто предыдущего знакомства было мало. — Криденс хмыкнул. Наклонился чуть дальше. — Хочешь из меня двойного агента сделать?

Кот потряс головой, так что кудрявая “чёлка” запрыгала.

— У меня личный интерес.

Криденс качнул головой, почти восхищаясь таким упрямством. Вот же привязался…

Когда он отошёл от окна, то различил какой-то звук — кажется, короткое печальное мяуканье. Видимо, гость решил, что его предложение проигнорировали. Но уходить он не спешил; вскинул голову, едва Криденс показался снова, и большие глаза, желтовато-зелёные с неярким рыжим рисунком, заблестели на солнце. Криденс рассеянно задался вопросом, просидит ли он здесь целый день, если и правда не обращать на него внимание.

— Всё здесь. — Он протянул записку, и кот, приподнявшись, без труда подцепил её когтистыми пальцами. — Утром меня здесь не будет, так что времени у тебя немного. Принесёшь что-нибудь интересное, тогда поговорим.

Кот кивнул, моментально повеселев, и поднялся прямо на поручне, всё так же легко держа равновесие. Криденс ждал, что он аппарирует, не сходя с места, как приличный волшебник, но он с нечеловеческой — разумеется — грацией перепрыгнул на соседнюю крышу, с неё — на следующую, дальше перескочил на затянутый увядающим плющом балкончик в ряду таких же маленьких балкончиков и быстро скрылся из виду. Криденс с невольным любопытством проследил за ним. Потом снова потёр лицо, уже не столько раздражённо, сколько пытаясь унять зуд. Ветер поднимал с крыш пыль, и от неё глаза и нос начинали чесаться, как будто извалялся лицом в выжженном песке где-нибудь в пустыне.

Он почти забыл про назойливого гостя, но тот всё-таки объявился вечером — постучал снаружи прямо в окно. Криденс приоткрыл створку, и кот протянул связку свитков разной длины и картонную коробку, сбоку перевязанную бечёвкой.

— Это документы магов, — он кивнул на свитки. — А это — магловские. Копии.

На закате город становился более оживлённым; кто-нибудь из соседей, выглядывающих в окна, запросто мог заметить болтающегося на поручне человекообразного кота в пальто. Пришлось распахнуть створки во всю ширь, чтобы впустить его. Кот легко перескочил узкую раму и, оглядевшись, поставил чемодан на пол, как будто собираясь сесть на него.

— Располагайся. — Криденс махнул на маленький протёртый диванчик. Коробка оказалась архивной папкой.

Как ни странно, кот спокойно принял приглашение, даже пальто снял, перекинув его через спинку одного из колченогих стульев. Только чемодан переставил, так, чтобы всё время видеть его, словно Криденс мог бы его утащить. Тот, сделав вид, что не заметил этих манипуляций, передвинул поближе свободный стул, чтобы складывать бумаги.

— Напомни, как тебя зовут, — бросил он между делом.

— Ньют.

— Ньют, — машинально повторил Криденс. — Так. Садись и сиди тихо.

Кот устроился на одном краю дивана, облокотившись на высокую спинку, Криденс, пытающийся скрыть нетерпение — на другом. Он развернул первый свиток, стараясь не обращать внимания на кота.

Вскоре он и правда перестал замечать пристальный любопытный взгляд. Ньют не солгал, он действительно достал те сведения, которые Криденс пытался проверить. Только толку от них, похоже, опять не было никакого.

— Это всё бесполезно, — наконец сказал он, обращаясь в основном к себе. — Впрочем, не то чтобы я удивлён.

— Пр-равда?

Криденс вдруг обнаружил, что его свободная рука погружена в нечто тёплое и мягкое. На секунду задержав дыхание, он повернул голову. Ньют наклонился, почти по-звериному припав на передние лапы, и смотрел на него снизу, с улыбкой, которая даже сейчас, со всеми клыками, не выглядела как оскал. Криденс почёсывал его по шее, пальцами зарываясь в короткую шерсть под ухом, мягкую, как у обычных кошек.

Он чертыхнулся про себя. Он и не заметил, когда рука сама потянулась погладить сидящего рядом кота. Ньют оскорблённым не выглядел, наоборот — зажмурился, когда пальцы задели под шерстью что-то твёрдое — видимо, ушной хрящик снизу, — и прогнулся, так что жилет на спине встопорщился, собираясь складками. Пришлось сделать вид, что так и должно быть.

— Я хочу проверить ещё несколько родословных, прежде чем… приступать к другому делу. — Криденс открыл тоненькую, страницы в три-четыре, подшивку, продолжая перебирать шерсть. Теперь он слышал вибрирующее дыхание, которое, судя по всему, грозило перейти в настоящее мурлыканье. — Хотя это тоже наверняка ничего не даст. Записи магов в большинстве не лучше магловских. Переписаны, подтёрты, просто неполные.

— Если ты можешь пер-ремещаться через границы, я могу устр-роить пару встреч. Если ты из семьи волшебников, не так уж много семей, к которым ты можешь пр-ринадлежать.

Ньют говорил почти шёпотом, но раскатистая вибрация всё равно проскальзывала. Криденс покосился на него. Лицо — морда кота была очень близко; хотя солнце, разумеется, осталось за окном, глаза блестели, словно ловили любые отблески света. Аккуратная пасть с пятнистыми, как вся шерсть, губами приоткрылась. Рассеянно обдумывая новое предложение, Криденс взъерошил шерсть между ушами, ниже того места, где она переходила в длинную "чёлку", и различил короткий шипящий звук, как выдох с попыткой рыкнуть. Ньют сунулся ближе, прямо к лицу. Пасть открылась шире; за маленькими нижними клыками лежал розовый язык, не меньше, но явно тоньше, чем у человека.

— Оближешь — выкину тебя в окно, — предупредил Криденс.

Ньют расплылся в улыбке, насмешливо встопорщив вибриссы, и ткнулся носом в щёку. Потом потёрся лбом, щекой, быстро сдвинувшись дальше, чуть не к затылку. Через ухо прокатилась вибрация, спустилась в грудь и ниже. Шерсть приятно щекотала шею и подбородок.

Криденс слышал, что кошачьи любвеобильны и отзывчивы, но возможность проверить это ему раньше не предоставлялась. Он потянул Ньюта, и тот охотно придвинулся, не переставая тереться мордой. Руки-лапы легли на плечи, мягко разминая.

Отложив прочитанные подшивки, чтобы случайно не выронить их, он придержал кота, медленно, как жидкость, втекающего в объятия, норовящего, кажется, втиснуться в него всем телом. Что-то влезло в нос, закололо; коротко чихнув, Криденс отпихнул голову Ньюта. Тот щурился и по-прежнему улыбался. Криденс почти машинально почесал его под подбородком, где шерсть была короткой, густой и плотной, потом уже намеренно спустился на шею. Ньют, подставляя горло, тут же развязал ленту, заменявшую ему галстук, и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. Длинные, но не до конца разгибающиеся пальцы действовали удивительно ловко. Криденс почесал открывшийся участок золотистой манишки, и кот, прижавшись к нему, снова зарывшись в ухо, всё-таки замурлыкал — без звука, но в горле и в груди раскаты можно было различить отчётливо. Хвост извивался, выписывал петли и узоры, словно плясал.

Глаза как будто нагрелись, и Криденс прикрыл их, почти против желания сосредоточившись на других чувствах. Кошачье тело было очень горячим, шерсть почти ничем не пахла. Вибриссы прижимались к щеке, когда сухой, чуть шершавый нос в очередной раз нырял в ухо; некоторые были очень короткими или обломанными, могли уколоть. Когда Криденс начал расстёгивать следующие пуговицы, Ньют сразу подхватил, сам снял жилет и рубашку, подставляясь под руки.

Он почти влез Криденсу на колени. Похоже, инстинкты, присущие маленьким кошкам, и его вид не обошли стороной. Криденс бесцеремонно мял и сжимал его, ерошил шерсть, прочёсывал вверх-вниз ногтями, иногда даже добираясь до кожи. Обнимать большого ласкающегося кота оказалось очень приятно. Правда, жарковато. А ещё, кажется, Ньют попытался его укусить. Когда шею что-то кольнуло, словно её осторожно, пока ещё на пробу, тронули клыки, Криденс поднялся, не отпуская кота.

— Пойдём. — Он сделал шаг и различил нечто вроде одобрительного возгласа. — Там места больше.

Кровать с целой стопкой подушек, небрежно прикрытая лоскутным покрывалом, скрипнула, когда он сел, потянув за собой Ньюта. Тот, придвинувшись вплотную, уже не просто тёрся лбом и носом, а как будто обнюхивал человека. Зарываясь пальцами в шерсть на спине, Криденс попытался его поцеловать, но быстро разочаровался в этой идее: тонкие сухие губы едва шевельнулись, рот почти застыл, даже язык не двинулся ему навстречу. На почёсывание ушей Ньют откликался заметнее. Криденс снова обхватил его обеими руками, сжимая и оттягивая подвижные участки шкуры. Из-за вибрации понять ритм кошачьего дыхания в точности было сложно, но оно вроде бы участилось. Его собственное дыхание стало хрипловатым; лицо покрыли пятна румянца, такие чёткие, что каждое можно было почувствовать.

Ньют немного помял плечи Криденса лапами на кошачий манер, чуть выпуская когти, потом отодвинулся и развернулся спиной, словно приглашая. При помощи Криденса он легко распрощался с оставшейся одеждой, включая кожаные манжеты, и подгрёб пару подушек. Его гениталии тоже оказались покрыты шерстью; Криденс успел увидеть розовый, чуть блестящий заострённый кончик, показавшийся наружу, прежде чем Ньют повернулся куда-то в сторону.

— Подожди… Сейчас.

Он подтянул взмахом палочки чемодан, оставшийся у дивана, и полез внутрь. Рука — лапа вместе с палочкой скрылась по плечо. Криденс гладил мягкий, почти шёлковый мех на задней стороне непривычно очерченных бёдер, а перед лицом нетерпеливо мотался задранный хвост. Повозившись, Ньют вытащил флакон с легко вынувшейся пробкой и отдал Криденсу, с прежней виноватой гримасой пояснив:

— Без этого не обойтись.

Криденс, второпях избавляясь от рубашки, коротко кивнул. Терпение его заканчивалось, лицо покрыла тонкая испарина. Он только потянул Ньюта за задние лапы, устраивая поудобнее, прежде чем навалиться сверху.

Ньют принял его так охотно, словно только за тем и пришёл. Криденс уткнулся в мохнатое плечо, пряча горящее лицо и слезящиеся глаза. На лице выступали капли пота. Кот внутри оказался очень горячим, наверное, горячее, чем люди; он сжимался и послушно подмахивал, цепляя вытягивающимися когтями покрывало. Встрёпанная рыжая шерсть, влажная от его собственного пота, щекотала Криденса, словно тоже лаская. Он пытался не укусить так удачно подставленную шею или плечо, чтобы не набрать полный рот шерсти, вместо этого зарылся поглубже, едва дыша.

Подушки разъехались, так что Ньют сполз, вытянулся. Он перестал сдерживаться, и звуки, которые он издавал на самые мелкие или неловкие движения, уже совсем не напоминали человеческие — нечленораздельные мявки, короткое рявканье и что-то вроде шипения, хриплого и обрывочного. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Криденс выпустил его, почти распрямился, придерживаясь только за бёдра. Видно было, как Ньют стискивает передние лапы, как будто пытаясь не выпускать когти. Хвост, отведённый вбок, чтобы не сильно зажимать его между телами, взметнулся и стал перекатываться по груди Криденса. Ньют задрожал, останавливаясь, и со стоном улёгся. Криденс дал ему немного отодвинуться, чтобы не пачкать шерсть ещё больше, только потом закрыл глаза.

Выдохнув пару раз, он смахнул со лба жгучие капли. Уже сгустились сумерки, и из окна как раз потянуло прохладой, но лицо всё ещё пылало, целиком, особенно веки и рот, и жар пятнами сползал по шее. Отдышаться толком тоже никак не получалось, в горле першило.

Он только сейчас понял, что глаза горят и слезятся вовсе не от пота. Ньют сел, подобрав задние лапы, и изящно обвил их хвостом. Криденс чихнул. Потёр лицо, тщетно пытаясь унять зудящий нос. Снова чихнул и беспомощно посмотрел на Ньюта. Тот приоткрыл пасть, выражение морды стало обеспокоенным. Глаза Криденса слезились всё сильнее, морда перед ним уже расплывалась.

— Кажется, — выдавил он и едва не поперхнулся, проглотив ещё один чих. — Кажется… у меня на тебя аллергия.


End file.
